User talk:Zapwire
__TOC__ Wow I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRUST BEN! FISK IS BEN! YORK TOLD ME! WOMPUS AND I ALSO HAVE PROOF! FINE! YOU TRUST THAT SACK OF GARBIDGE THEN I'M LEAVING THIS WIKI! <=( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 15:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) H.E.Y.!!! I GOT IT!. The H.E.P. suit is uploaded. LastHCompany Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a jantior!!!, ofcourse with authority comes Responsibilty, so be sure to check as many pages as you can and ''Clean upLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) (PS: Put this template on your userpage) Nice to see you back... I hope I catch you editing more, and I don't wanna see that semi-quit template there. Revive your edits! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah what he sayed nice to see you dude-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 20:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Your New Skins Got Bugs.. Ever since I installed that skin you made - by the way, I love it! - it's got a bug, and I can't see user's avatars when they comment. I don't know if there are any more bugs, but anyway to fix it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Should I just leave it? Or shall I change the skin, but not the code and see if there's any different that doesn't affect as much? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay then. No way to change it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay... for the third okay. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) WOW IM NOT CANDIDAN LOL WELL IM NOT GONNA HAVE A PARTY FOR NO REASON LOL! WHATEVE. JUST COME. Reply to your message on 12yz12ab's virtual world's disscussion page Except it has 3D graphics. RE: Tip I'll keep that in mind. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Talk:Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special! You're a character in it. Like most non-evil characters, ZapWire will fall madly in love withany penguin, puffle, or thing around him. Hope you can write! Citcxirtcem 21:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Zapwire, I Need a Linux Zapwire, I need your help, and I need you to play Santa for me. I humbly request your brilliance in the socialist OS. I need a Linux and I need it before Christmas. It must be fast, bootable on a Windows 95, and it needs to support a vintage keyboard with a keyboard input plug-thing as big as my thumb (like a huge P/2). I did some research, and I think the keyboard is a DIN-jack. This Linux must be able to run Windows games as old as 1994, it must be so easy that a five year old can use it (it's FOR a five year old), and I'd like a fully customizable UI (including editable dialog boxes and interfaces) so I can givwe it a Christmas overhaul. An Internet connection will not be used, so there's no need to worry about that. The Linux needs to be easy for a capitalist Noob like myself to install. We're talking burn on CD, put in formatted computer, install, and boom. The OS needs to be editable once installed, and I need to be able to customize and alter every aspect of the UI. For example, a window popping up with some sort of Santa Claus-ish dialog and a "Ho ho ho" for "yes" and "Coal" for "no", as an example. The installation must be easy and completely automated (or as automated as possible), but I am willing and able to do research once the thing is up and running on my actual PC. All programs must be free (though that's pretty easy), and all must be burnt on CDs (no limit to how many CDs). I can not use torrents (against my beliefs) and I need to have it fully customized and ready by Christmas. If you grant this request, not only will I have one happy cousin, you will have eternal gratitude from me, AND I will try and see if I can promote you to Rollback (if you're not already). Please, in the spirit of Christmas and the giving season, would you assist me in the most daunting PC task I'll ever endure? I know we've had trouble in the past, but Leekduck admited his mistakes and gave a full apology, and we are now good friends online (he sends me YT videos and such). If I can forgive Leekduck, who did more than you in the affair, surely I can forgive you and put all of that behind me, including the commentary I held above your head a while back. I apologize for not dropping that sooner, but hey, it's Christmas, so I guess now or never. Anyway, I would greatly appreciate a reply and assistance when possible. I have multiple P/2 mice that could be plugged in, and the thing has a USB port or two. The monitor is an HP brand from a GoodWill Store, TV-style, not flat, great condition. It's got outstanding RAM for a Win95, a CD-ROM bay, a floppy disk drive, and a multi-gigabyte hard drive. In its day, it was high-end. Please help me. I'll take any add-on programs I need (it's called Wine, right?), but this all must be done by December 21st. Merry Christmas, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I found this portrait online. I thought you would enjoy it. Yes, I think Linux is socialist. :) RE: Xubuntu Alternate I appriciate that post greatly, but I need links. I'd like a link to the appropriate ISO file, for example. Also, can we give Linux a Windows interface (start menu, windows, x for close, for example), while STILL making it Christmas-y? I can't set up a Linux for my five year old cousin if I can't navigate it. I saw your suggested image and would like to point out that I couldn't navigate that if I tried. When you say fully customizable, does that mean I can open up an image file and edit a dialog box, or a start menu, a cursor? Does Linux accept a Windows-like interface? Does it require extensive coding to overhaul the OS' UI, or are there GUI-based customizable tools? In regards to the CD and booting, yes, the BIOS is set to boot from a CD first. Yes, I have CD burning tools, and yes, my connection can handle hundreds of megabytes of downloading. I will repeat it and say I do not believe in torrents, so I need the ISO link. This Linux needs to be able to play videos of the ".wmv" extension (my cousin has a few YouTube videos he likes, but I can't let him explore the Internet willy-nilly), it needs to have a Windows style of navigation (but still fully customizable for the Christmas stuff), and I'll need precise, to-the-point, step-by-step instructions for installing the OS. I can customize it once it is installed on the PC, but for putting it on thre computer, it must be exact and straightforward. Thank you for your help. I look forward to your further posts. When everything is posted, I will begin the actual process of the downloading and burning and installing, etc. . --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 19:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Linux programs Excellent! We're making great progress here. However, I don't want to teach my cousin an entirely new set of programs. I can teach him the OS, but everything else would be nice to import. Is it possible to run Windows Media Player, MS-Paint (I know how to extract it standalone as PBRUSH.EXE), and such on Linux? Or, if that's not possible, a ported version or an item with identical appearence and UI to it? Also, and I'd like to point this out, the computer I am installing Linux on does not have an Internet Connection. The Win95 doesn't have a CAT-5 cable (I could easily add one, but when it's gifted to my cousin, it won't be hooked up). Everything I'm going to be using will be burnt onto a CD and transported to the basement for installation. When the entire thing is up and running, I'll wrap it and set it up at its final destination. Can you make custom boot-loading splashes too? I was thinking about something appearing while the Universal Studios theme played (I have the song downloaded, I'm an expert DRM-dodger). That's optional. I'd also like to honor you in the gift itself, probably something like "provided by Zapwire" on a UI dialog or bootscreen, etc. etc., as I am a major attributer and I feel you deserve recognition. Remember, the actual Linux does not have Internet. Everything I take will be downloaded upstairs and onto a CD-ROM. It will be carried downstairs and installed on the Linux. Remember, the end-user on this gift is five years old. Thank you so much for your help, and Merry Christmas! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 22:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Let me guess Yes. "Dracosyna" is my alternate account and since the page User:Aqua Jet/Info is protected on sysop level. Also, my account (Aqua Jet) no longer has sysop, bureaucrat powers due to my extreme inactiveness. Since my school offers Photoshop, and CL/VE (Christian Living and Values Education) I know how to do some picture editing and some values. Dracosyna is what you call "new start" account. --[[User:Dracosyna|Dracosyna']] Talk Page 01:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry for what happened the whole BOSSlave thing they dont exist anymore im not using you as one etc. I have a problem. I made another Club Penguin Fanon Wiki a while back but i have no ideas for anything new over in that wiki because i have no ideas for stuff to put there and it feels like all the good stuffs here. Can you please give me ideas because i dont want to copy of this wiki? And I dont think this will happen often. BOSSlaves had to give the owners ideas every day. I think this will happen every month.--12yz12ab Talk to me 15:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Paint95: I FEEL SO UBER 1337 (but I still need a bit of help!) Zapwire: :After hours of sifting, I found Windows 95's MSPAINT.EXE. I double clicked it and it started demanding DLL files. So, I looked them all up and installed them (after checking each for viruses). Nothing was replaced. The DLLs simply were added. My Windows Seven is 64-bit, so I followed Microsoft's instructions and extracted the DLLs to SysWOW64 ''and SYSTEM and System32. :Much to my shock and awe, MS PAINT 95 LOADED!! Yes, it did! However, every time I click it, it says "failed to update system registry try using rededit". Yet, all features worked, from drawing to typing, etc. etc. etc.! Feeling bold, I took a leap of faith and renamed the real MS Paint and substituted Paint95. IT LOADED!! However, every time I hit "File, Save As", the window vanishes without a sound or a trace. Anything involving saving does so. If I hit X, and Paint asks me if I want to save my file, and I hit a button, Paint freezes, but the computer doesn't. I simply hit Control-Alt-Delete and it's gone, without so much as a freeze of the PC. It's amazing. :Anyway, I forbid myself to EVER, EVER touch the Registry. However, it seems that I need to do so in order to make Paint properly load and save. I can always resort to using PRTSCRN every time I finish something in Paint95, pasting that into Windows 7's MS Pain(t), and saving it then, but I'm sort of lazy in that department. When push comes to shove, I can and will resort to that, but right now, I'm open to your suggestions. :I downloaded PNGOUT and extracted it to System32, as mandated, so I'm ready to go! All I need to do now is figure out how to let Paint95 save. :Can you help me? ::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 22:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::The fact that MS Paint95 loaded on its own is a feat in itself. However, why can't it save, and why does it keep demanding me to use RegEdit.exe? How can I get it to do so? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 00:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Wii games My mom would never let me buy No More Heroes. I'm 14 and I've had a hard time convincing my mom to let me get a non sports game. I only want to get Metroid because the first Metroid Prime is amazing. I'm gonna give Sonic Unleashed a chance because I'm one of the few people who actually liked Shadow the Hedgehog and I've seen gameplay footage of it and to be honest the werehog stages don't look boring. They remind me of Ninja Gaiden and I like Ninja Gaiden. I'm still waiting for Metroid other M and Galaxy 2 to come out because they look like awsome games. --Speeddasher DW Ubuntu Wow! That's amazing! I betcha the Doctor will one day run the TARDIS with Linux.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Jesus is the Reason for the Season! 22:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fred w/ crowbar No, Explorer takes that role with his shovel. If Fred is unable to solve something with math, the situation calls for physical action. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 23:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: MathFunctions Wow.... though I doubt I'll ever need to use trigonometry here... and where's the list of functions and how to use them? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 11:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for removing the vandalizm! Please read the title....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 15:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message #Ok. #Im not a rollback. That button is only for rollbacks. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 15:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help Me? Hey. It's DZ. I made a new wiki, click here to see it. So, I need help with the more technical parts of mediawiki. I would appreciate the help! |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) aww man... I wanted to do something good for the wiki to clean out a dirty record. I am never quick enough to fix it. *NOTE: I am talking about you cleaning the vandalizm at the Nachos page*--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for offering to help. I am promoting you on the Planet Fanon Wiki right now. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 20:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Un-CP makes fun of everything And so if they make fun of everything? He's still uploading pictures of our chat on the shoutbox there... for no reason? And you were suddenly spying on Happyface's talk page, were you? Mmmm hmmm... thought so. Anyway, I'm gonna keep an eye on that guy... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 21:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) They've developed a new stupid hobby called chat logging? (snickers) Seriously, though, what's the point? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hes NOT Vandalizing us? FAIL, he is vandalizing us like crazy! And for the lulz, hes lieing about the "No demrocys" or whatever, if theres a just goverment, a voting system, and votes, then its demroccys in my book. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 15:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What I Did to Myself Today Okay, as you may or may not know, I have recently upgraded to the monumentally glorious, customizable, well-written Windows Seven OS. This was because my old computer of nine years fianlly bit the dust. The hard drive can no longer be booted. I have tried many ways of restoring it, but it is very complicated because my hard drive is an idiot. Whilst every other computer I own uses old-school IDE cables, my dead hard drive is the one, the ONLY ONE, that uses SATA instead. Had my hard drive been IDE, I would have saved my treasures months ago. Instead, and I have to do this continously, I have to rip out the hard drive of an older PC, put it into the PC with my SATA drive, and pray to God Almighty that its OS loads in its new console. Of course, it alwasys says the same thing: "WINDOWS DID NOT START CORRECTLY LAST TIME, WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO SAFE MODE, SAFEMODE WITH NETWORKING, ETC., LAST KNOWN CONFIGURATION, OR NORAML BOOT?". As you also know, everything I click leads to a frozen wasteland. Safe Mode loads a few strings of text and freezes. Normal mode freezes upon hitting ENTER, and Last Known Configuration is death. I had to tear a computer apart, literally, to get the most recent hard drive free (only to figure out what that big TAB switch did after the motherboard was eradicated with a crowbar, the hard drive actually survived). That dang back case was smacked with a Steve several times, denting it. I couldn't reach the screw behind it to free the hard drive, and I thought I could remove it by removing the motherboard. WRONG. I have a crowbar as long as this sentence. I used said crowbar to pry the motherboard off. Now, I am strongly right handed. My right hand is far more powerful than my weak little left hand, so I use it. Some how, some way, I slipped the crow bar. If you ahve ever used tools, you know that if the tool comes loose while you're applying pressure to it, you get hurt. I somehow tore a portion of my thumbnail off in the process, and I bled like CRAZY. Fortunately, my thumb is flat, so it didn't spread. Rather, it clotted, a big relief to me. I ignored it until the imminent failure referenced above. I then went upstairs, washed my ahnds (fresh water hurts so bad), and then I filled a small cup with hydrogen pyroxide and dipped my thumb in it. I found some gauze/medical tape and managed to wrap that around my thumb... then, I had to secure THAT with duct tape, because the gauze wouldn't stay put. It looks just like that classic thumb thing in cartoons. Folks say that computing is a safe, lazy business. My thumb and I beg to differ. If you want, I can show you a picture of the wound, if that interests you. Computers hurt and are very dangerous, especially if you deal with hardware, like I do. It's quite funny, and not the worst injury I ever sustained in my line of work... PRO-TIP: CROWBARS + COMPUTERS + IMPOSSIBLE TO REMOVE COMPONENTS = A WHOLE MESS OF PAIN. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Back in my day, 256MB of RAM was awesome! Used one of them for nine years! † 20:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Do you have any ideas on how I can save my drive? I will be willing to fork up to forty dollars for a recovery method. I'm thinking about using a SATA form of this device to save my data. It worked once before, it should work again. Hard drive-to-USB is one of the greatest things ever done in the history of computers. P.S.S.: What does "Pro-tip" actually mean, and why do you say it all of the time? Inkscape I got it, but I need to know how to do the SVG and all that. I think you go to Path and click Trace Bitamp and update, but then when I save it and upload it, the size comes out different. There's this box in the middle that doesn't change it's size and I don't know how to remove that or whatever you need to do. If you need pictures I can provide those. Please help. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I've realised that already. Click the image below and see what I mean. It's a picture of the PSA logo, and if you can - do you see that square around the letters PSA? Well, when I save as and then upload it, the part in the square is saved, not the rest of it. It automatically saves as SVG, but that's the problem. Can the square enlarge or be removed? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I knew that =D -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, when I try to click the square, nothing comes around it and after I do that and press Delete, it says "Nothing was deleted" at the bottom. I'm a freshy at these stuff, sorry. Anything else to get it removed? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stale cache I think it worked - thanks, Zapwire. And did you read my last message on Inkscape? On the topic on the cache, if this happens again, should I repeat the concept? And I followed what it said here, I put "?action=purge" at the end of our URL. I also edited Mayor Crepsley and replaced the end that says "edit" with "purge" - was that right? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you Please make a Character Infobox? Hi Zap! I was maby wondering if you could please take the time to possibely make a Character Infobox for the cats on the Cat Fanon wikia? Could you maby do that? if you cant I understand.Well if you would make it We would be very happy.if you do deside to make it heres the link The Wonderous Cat Fanon Wiki!!Lord Hun! Fear Me Mortals! 21:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:RV Then I may of been in it. Not really sure on that to be honest because I've been in several clans called RV except they all had a different purpose; some were a CP clan, some were a Flyff clan, some were a Diablo clan etc. Z K 18:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL That is funnny, I do eat it though......Why else do I have green hair? (I dont really have green hair, and I eat the blue crystals) --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 00:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Forum Host How long will that take? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What host are you planning to move it to? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why can't anybody be on the forum as the host changes? And should I make the board go offline? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ------------- You chose... phpBB over Zetaboards? I know Zetaboards was made about 2-3 years ago, but Invisiofree was the old version and it rocked! Personally, I never liked phpBB. Tell me any specific features that you know that are on phpBB and not on Zetaboards. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I like phpBB better than Zetaboards. In fact, that's what I use to host my forum! Still, opinions are opinions. Just have a vote or something for the forum host. Akbaboy | :D 17:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I have a question. Are linux and ubuntu different things or is linux a version of ubuntu or is ubuntu a version of linux?--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Permission Can I use ZapWire in my story? I haven't advanced it in a while, so I thought it would be good to write some more Thanks! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) He attempts to destroy the missile in flight, by hacking into its computer guidance system. Then he realises it's locked with an unbreakable code, and is controlable only from the hard drive used to launch it. Sheepman parachutes into Baaa!, hacks the system (with help from ZapWire over the phone) and destroys the missile! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 18:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My wiki skin is messed up It displays everything in plain text, with all my widgets at the bottom, just like the mobile version of the site. Sometimes, when I type an address manually it fixes itself. Then, when I change page it messes up once more. Austin says it's not happening to him, and it only applies to my account, not my IP. It also crosses between wikis. I tried to change skin, but it just changed colour. Please help! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 12:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Inactive Who says I'm inactive? I'm here at least for one hour a day. -Austin8310 RE Okay, lol. BTW, what's the difference between Rollback and Sysop? I know Rollbacks stop vandilisim. True, I probably wouldn't be that good if I am only on for 1-2 hours a day. Problem is that I have a filter which only lets me have 2 hours per day. BTW, howdya make a siggy? -Austin8310 Sig Can it be Comic Sans MS, green, bold, and it says just my username. Can ya do that? Thx. It gets hard typing my user name over and over and over. Re:Re:Re? Lol. Thanks for the signerature, I like it. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 12:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Skin A skin would be GREAT! Please and Thank-You. I hope you enjoy the wiki. --Anniem۝۝se 12:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Color Scheme Try Red with any color that you decide, you're the artist, you get to choose! --Anniem۝۝se 12:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Vector skin There is some stuff on downloading MediaWiki 1.16 so that Vector works - but I wanna test it before it comes out, or we can test it together :) - here is the source of the information - it's on a forum and there's a link to download it. Could you see if it's all right and then download it. If you don't want to download, mind telling me how to? (the link to download...) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tropico III Japanese Box Art LOL, yes, I did enjoy that. The commentary was the truly funny part, though, with all of the Godzilla and in-game jokes they spun. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 13:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Great... now you've made me want to go and play Tropico III again... you know, that's probably the best computer game I've ever played... even more so than Roller Coaster Tycoon II......... there's an expansion pack coming in May... oh, Lord, is that on my birthday list! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 14:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Let's Play Tropico III? Uhh... there are several problems with your suggestion. *ONE: I don't have the hosting services to manage a daunting task. *TWO: I'm too lazy... honestly, I am. *THREE: What would I write? The only time I get choices, other than my usual duties as Presidente, are in scenarios, which are few and far in between. Furthermore, I'm not the best Presidente out there. I lose and must restart most every time. Usually, it's because I go into inescapable debt, but recently, it's been rebels! So, would I write about losing? I mean, I could make that work, but still... regardless, I could pull something out of that. *FOUR: Tropico III is on my grandparents' computer. I can't play Tropico III on my home computer because my graphics card can't take it. We've been trying to order a new part for months, now... -but it's completely out of stock. I can't do it on my grandparent's computer because of the lack of ownership, time, and privacy. I don't do anything wrong on a computer, but I feel guilty when someone asks me what I'm doing. I just tell them "Internet", and they nod and move on. That is how strong their trust is of me online. *FIVE: Is the "Let's Play" genre a roleplay escapade, or a tutorial with witty commentary? I'm a great teacher in some sujects, but gaming isn't one of them. What I mean to say is, do I only roleplay when characters come to me? D.J. Juanito sure has a lot to say... -but my response would be "I'M SO IN DEBT RIGHT NOW! NOW, GO BEFORE I SIC MY SOLDIERS ON YOU!". Well, no, not really: I love Juanito. :) I mean, other than that, no one speaks directly to me as Presidente, other than when negative things come to town. Still, I can spin a yarn out of Catholic hierarchy and telecommunications, so really, my imagination and "PrtScr" reflexes are the limit. *SIX: It would never be complete. I can't finish a story to save my life. I do finish one out of twenty or so, but the odds of such a daunting task being done in full would never work? *SEVEN: I'm not a man of hate, spite, insults, or wit, unless it's in defense to a statement. I can lash out on Ben Hun or AG because they attacked. I can barely call the Walruses "fools" and "infidels" because they're so idiotically mindless that I take pity on them. Did you know that I pray for the Walruses every day? If my God didn't demand it, I'd consider myself a wuss. I have trouble even hating characters in games these days. When I was young, I could shake my fist and call the computer characters "stupid" until the cows came home, but these days, I've been softened to the point of soley being defensive. That's part of my religion, and it's taken hold. Still, I can muster up frustration, and I've enacted Inquistion and Martial Law in the past, so yes, I can do as little bit of torture on my people. Oh, and I've "arranged accidents" in-game, too. *EIGHT: Who would read it? Tropico III has a small following. *NINE: I've never sworn in my life. Ever. Your example used the GD-phrase, which is the most blasphemous, unholy, nauseating conglomerate of sounds that can pass any sinner's lips in the English language. The F-word has nothing on the GD-phrase. Now, I can do amazing things without swearing, but the writer of "Let's Play SC3KU" seemed to possess Tourette's Sydnrome. On a site far from here, I play what I would rank an M-rated game (if you count the fan-made roleplay). My nation (it's a country game) is a holy "G". With few exceptions, every post I post could be read by most, unless the subject was that of controversy. For example, a thread titled "prostitution in your nation" would have my response be "my country outlaws prostitution, and {insert strong jail sentance and rant}". My country is so clean that they have Prohibition... on alcohol. *TEN: I've never done anything like it in my whole life? How can I do something so radically different, that I can't even open a word document and write the title? I apologize for my Noobish insolence, but, unless some sort of miracle happens, there will never be a "Let's Play Tropico III". --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice going Ben Hun's autoblock blocked me: #Annie, stop being trigger happy. I do not want to see you ever getting a gun registered. EVAR. #Stop using autoblock. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 10:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL. "I do not want to see you ever getting a gun registered. EVAR." Hilarious. I'll contact an admin.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 11:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) NVM, it's fixed nao --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I need a Linux Hey Zap! Dan here, I have an old Win 2000 comp. and want it to run a halfway decent OS. I can't connect this to the internet so this has to be done via a USB flash drive (A cool 8 gb). I quite like the look of yours. Also, I actually only get trigger happy when around Ben Hun. He is the definition of both fail and wiki spammer/destroyer. Thanks, --Dan Beronews/Anniemoose98, Talk to a BOSS here 20:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's an idea 2 Dear Zapwire, I have an idea similar to your's, please vote yes in the comments and send a message to someone else who is important or famous! CLICK HERE!!! CLICK HERE!!!!! --[[User:Z max1|'Z max1']], Talk to The Z!, Check out my Blog! -- 18:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Zapwire: here is my EXTENSION WISHLIST! Okay, I'm on board. Thje amount of power and customization is too great to say no. ---- EXTENSION WISHLIST! I want every extension that the CPFW currently has. I want Monaco and our current Sidebar. I also want the Map extension to use for Antarctica's cities. I would appreciate the right to create new namespaces if the need arises. Category Suggesst would be excellent. I would also like ChangeAuthor. Also Category Tree... Balloons... Backup... Restore... BibleRef... Bad Image List... Export... Import... The ability to create different staff positions and ranks (like BOSSM, Bureaucrat, Chancellor, as need-be)... Oh, and I'd like Staff Power! As for more extensions... Age... CreatePlate!! WE NEED THAT MORE THAN THESE ABOVE!! AutoCreate Talk Page... The ability to make new groups that can access certain special pages. For example, only- this is just an example -only member of the Sanhedrin group could use Bibref and Bad Image List. Admin Links... Admin White Filter... SpamRegEx... AutoWikiDump... Monaco... User Avatars... Blogs... The ability to delete avatars... The ability to demote Bureaucrats (new rank)... AntiSpoof... I wouldn't like AutoBlock... ChangePersonal... CentralNotice... CreatePlate... CharInsert... Chat... or the Shout Box... CloseWikis... Clipboard... CustomTitle CustomNavbox CustomSidebar CustomCategory CurrentUsers CreateBox... CreditTab... ...-and you know how under the title of every page on WP it would say "from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia"? I'd like that to say "Proudly Brought to You by Zapwire and Seahorseruler" to honor you. The ability to type cpw:{NAME} and link to that in the CPW. Do this also for mfw:{NAME} to link to Mario Fanon, cpb: to Battlerina, izf: to Invader Zim Fanon, sg: to SimGolf, puf: to PuffleWiki, pfw: to Planet Fanon, wikipedia: to Wikipedia, wiktionary: to Wiktionary... EditUser... EditOwn Edit Email Digest DidYouMean EditTalkRight GlobalBan Google Namespace manager.... Just throw them all in. You know more than I do. Just give me and others the ability to edit anything and give millions of rights and images and stuff like EditUser. I want to block certain things. For example, block someone ONLY from the Shout Box but legal elsewhere, or block ONLY from Project Pages and legal everywhere else... Oh, and pelase throw every other power and interface authority like EditUser in there. I like POWER and hands-on and the ability to craft a site and edit most anything. I'd love that... Every power of the Staff and of the Wikia console and the ability to create new groups, privelages, and assign users therein!! Plus every editable thing! Please please please! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I will not dishoner myself by passing a school bus. † 23:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wishlist You've made my day. Those are conditions to which I would definately approve, and of course you can and should be a bureaucrat. However, I like this editing system right here, and I plea to you, for the sake of all things old-timey and functional, not to import Wikipedia's new editor. I tried that thing, it is very frustrating. I mean, for honesty's sakes, why not just have all the buttons in a row like now? Also, there is one last thing I need to note. If I am to have FTP control of the site, literally absolute, I will need you to show me the ropes on how to add and change extensions and anything even remotely involving syntex or code. Do you just copy the extension code into a PHP file and paste it where ordered, or must you write something? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I will not dishoner myself by passing a school bus. † 19:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: If importing Monaco is too difficult for you, feel free to skip that. I can go back to Monobook, but my phone sure can't. Can you try, however, to import our Sidebar with the menus? That is very useful. P.S.: Thank you for convincing me to side with you and for doing this despite what I have done to you in the past. Your willingness to forgive me has not gone unnoticed. Again, thank you. Can I help? Hey Dude! Can I help you set up the new wiki? I could help a lot with getting it up and running. Thanks! --Dan Beronews/Anniemoose98, Talk to a BOSS here 20:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks, this'll make things alot easier. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 11:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Reminder to edit! Please remember to edit the article, Bovine Gate, as it has been in construction for more than a year. Thats just a reminder. ;) P.S. Thats the first time in my life using that emoticon. :) --Alex001 [[User talk:Alex001|'('''eliminate my loneliness]] ⊘ respond to my annoucements ⊘ view my character ⊘ [[Talk:Alex12345a|talk to my character')]] 11:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: think Of some forum software that's fee and I can install on my own servers. :Well, forum software that's free you mean? Do you mean forums like phB, Zetboards, etc? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, I don't know that kind of stuff =/ ... your the expert here, not you and me. I just know a couple of forum softwares and know about some forums - that's all really... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hierarchy Device ZW, I don't think you're grasping the AGE of the program. If you looked at the PDF I made with it, you can tell that it was a poorly imported circa-1995 program, a small one, with a simple interfce and a one line "FILE EDIT" etc. menu straight out of a textbook on computer history. It's not OrgPlus Eight, ZW, it's like 1.0 or something so old that only a super genius like you could recognize it. The extension is .OPX, and as you can tell, it's old. All I know is that the thing was called "OrgPlus", but it wasn't the current version, it was ANCIENT. I loved it. Now, if you can send it to me, and make sure it works without messing up the registry, you'd be my HERO. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I-Phone jail breaking is for the devil. † 01:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: OrgPlus You should show me a screenshot with a context menu open. I can spot my program a mile away, because I know it when I see it! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|If you're lucky enough to be at the beach, you're lucky enough.]] † 19:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) 1-800-FINALSOLUTION Just a reminder and some suggestions for the Final Solution. 1''' -- Round One should eliminate LQA 1s and 2s. SafeLQAs and LQA 3s should be spared. '''2 -- I think there should be not one, but several rounds of mass deletion (hence, the reference to "Round One" in the previous statement). Why? Well, to be honest, we suck at tagging. Everyone's very busy with their own thing. So, in order to fix that, the Final Solution should be composed of several rounds of deletion. In between adjacent rounds, we'll have time to tag LQAs that were missed and undelete SafeLQAs that were accidentally deleted (commonly occurring redlink that leads to a deleted article = SafeLQA). This also gives editors a chance to save their LQA 3s -- deletion of the LQA 3s shouldn't happen until mid- to late-August. Feedback plz. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Your citations are clearly broken!']]) View this template 20:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: SWF Yes, I actually have items to contribute. They are old SWFs, very sparse, and may already exist. I have a few antiquated newspapers, some music, and I think I have one room. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki.– –' 00:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: SWF Yes, I actually have items to contribute. They are old SWFs, very sparse, and may already exist. I have a few antiquated newspapers, some music, and I think I have one room. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki.– '– 00:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Server Absolutely!! However, don't make it an Internet Server. Can you algo get it to allow me to connect my Windows 95 to my Windows Seven on the network? I'll send you pictures of it. The computer is so old that you will need to see exactly what you are dealing with. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 23:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Computer Pictures ZW, I compressed all of my PC portraits into a self-extracting ".EXE" file. Where would you like me to upload the item, so that you can see what you're up against? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– '''– 00:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Specifics Well, I can't get you the specifics for whatwill become the Server, because it does not have an operating system. It was the victim of a previous attempt at Linux. I can get the Windows 95's specifics if I must, but since it's already up on the network and readable by Windows XP and under, I don't think I'll have to. Here are the portraits: http://rapidshare.com/files/415317769/TS-SERVER-PICTURES.EXE --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 19:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Server Pictures All right, this will work for sure. Knock on wood... http://rapidshare.com/files/415324173/TS-IMG-SERVER.CAB --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– '''– 19:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) You can make a bot that deletes certain types of pages, right? Can you make a bot that creates new bots? If so, I have a plan. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 21:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Glory/Spectra dual Buffy/DP parody chat log on IRC 14:45:12 INFO Now logging to . 14:45:12 INFO Channel view for ``#wikia-CPFW opened. 14:45:17 Unknown MODE flag 14:45:17 *NickServ* You are now identified for �TurtleShroom�. 14:45:17 unaffiliated/turtleshroom is now your hidden host (set by services.) 14:45:17 -->| YOU (TurtleShroom) have joined #wikia-CPFW 14:45:17 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW is ``Club Penguin Fanon Wiki |http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com | This is the official IRC channel for the CPFW. Please use it: prizm and Akbaboy get lonely | COC: http://bit.ly/aYYJt6'' 14:45:17 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW was set by Akbaboy!~Akbaboy@wikia/Akbaboy on Wednesday, September 15, 2010 7:45:02 PM 14:45:17 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +o TurtleShroom by ChanServ 14:45:22 ZW, are you there? 14:45:24 Hello TS. 14:45:25 INFO You are no longer marked as away. 14:45:28 Hello! 14:45:35 All right. Let's review what we've got. 14:45:36 yesh I am 14:45:56 This character we are drafting is a dual parody of Danny Phantom's Spectra and Buffy's Glory. 14:46:17 Now anyways 14:46:22 character background: 14:46:22 In DP, Spectra is a ghostly figure that maintains a youthful appearence by making other miserable. 14:46:42 Without it, she looks horribly old. 14:46:52 In Buffy, Glory is a demon trying to return to her home dimension, by using the key to melt all dimensions together 14:47:24 Spectra's disguise on the mortal plane is as http://bit.ly/bWk5mX . 14:47:29 She has to feed on human sanity to stay in our dimension, and is trapped within a human. 14:47:47 And can break her cage and turn into herself. 14:47:48 She poses a human counselor that uses her position to upset every student in the facility. 14:47:59 Okay. 14:48:08 After some time, the human returns into the body with their appearance and thingers 14:48:34 Spectra doesn't actually need misery. She wants it so she wouldn't appear ugly. 14:48:42 That's just a note. 14:48:49 Now, for Glory/Spectra... 14:49:04 We'll take Glory's need for a key and Spectra's for misery. 14:49:22 We'll have her in a state of limbo. 14:49:29 OK. 14:49:31 In the Ghost Dimension, she can be seen and can speak. 14:49:44 In the mortal plane, she is invisible and mute to all non-ghosts. 14:50:05 Now for her need of a key. 14:50:07 She can only last on the mortal plane when she has a reserve of misery. 14:50:09 -->| EternalMagma (5c045e19@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.4.94.25) has joined #wikia-CPFW 14:50:10 That's right. 14:50:25 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +o EternalMagma by ChanServ 14:50:26 She was rejected a ghost pass because of bureaucratical errors? 14:50:34 Spectra/Glory is in limbo because of a mistake by Mandy Mortis. 14:50:36 Partiall. 14:50:42 The Pass was misfiled and lost. 14:50:56 Hey. 14:50:56 She was originally to be granted a full Ghost Pass. 14:50:59 Hello MM. 14:51:07 And now she is trying to get it back? 14:51:13 No, the misfile... 14:51:14 And once she has a full gohst pass... 14:51:24 she can... 14:51:26 She wants to haunt the BOF. 14:51:31 Evilly, of course. 14:51:36 Revenge. 14:51:45 Yep. 14:51:59 At death, she wasn't evil, just a snob. 14:52:04 A rich one, too. 14:52:14 Mandy saw no flaw big enough to deny her. 14:52:16 An incredibly vain penguin, always trying to be beautiful. 14:52:30 Like Spectra, she had to bring others down to make herself beautiful. 14:52:34 She was so self-confident she never believed she was flawed. 14:52:42 Unlike Spectra, she doesn't literally absorb misery. 14:52:54 She made otehrs feel worse for herself to feel better, in life. 14:53:22 In life, at least, she didn't absorb misery. 14:53:31 Anyway... 14:53:37 what's next... 14:53:40 behaviour? 14:53:45 Mandy was going to file Spectra/Glory's Pass... 14:53:50 ...-but screwed up. 14:54:05 Mandy placed her first name in the last and the last in the first. 14:54:15 Granting a Ghost Pass to something that doesn't exist. 14:54:23 The Pass had to be shredded. 14:54:39 Unfortunately, Mandy didn't shred it immediately. 14:54:45 I'm liking this idea ore and more. 14:55:07 Spectra/Glory was released from the death/does-not-exist plane to the Ghost Dimension. 14:55:12 Expecting a full pass, of course. 14:55:22 Unfortunately, she learned of the error. 14:55:44 Mandy shredded the pass three days after she made the error, creating a time for Spectra/Glory to slip out. 14:55:51 Now, this could have been easily fixed. 14:56:09 But instead they... 14:56:10 Unfortunately, Mandy Mortis has this pesky thing called "pride". 14:56:17 She refuses to admit her error. 14:56:33 Like Mandy's parody, she's far to proud and cold to admit mistakes. 14:56:57 Mandy has a strict "one-shot" policy on the afterlife's results. 14:57:04 She will do the whole thing one time. 14:57:04 And since Spectra/Glory's overconfidence, I imagine this created quite some conflict. 14:57:23 If she succeeds, good. If she fails, too bad for the afterlife. 14:57:33 Mandy has a very high success rate. 14:57:42 Pesky emotions eliminate most error, but she still errs. 14:57:53 Poor Spectra/Glory. 14:58:13 Uhuh. 14:58:16 Now... this error resulted in the Fourth Wall automating some things to accept Spectra/Glory in. 14:58:25 Explorer declares that the Wall can write automatically. 14:58:39 it's artifical magical intelligence 14:58:39 Since the Ghost Dimension is not under the jurisdiction of the BOF... 14:58:44 sentient bricks 14:58:59 ...the Wall derived a tale for her based on its observations of her life. 14:59:05 ...-and of course, from parodies. 14:59:21 It was determined that her vanity should live on. 14:59:28 As a ghost, she's still quite good looking. 15:00:05 In the Ghost Dimension, she can be seen, and she can speak. 15:00:14 Angered at her fate, she takes it out on others. 15:00:22 It makes her feel better, after all. 15:00:30 Yesh 15:00:34 Passers-by get insulted or mocked for no reason other than her rudeness. 15:00:50 She soon discovers that, in this ghostly state, misery increases her power. 15:01:05 She has tried many times before to enter the mortal world. 15:01:10 And then what can she do with these powers? 15:01:14 Yet, the portals don't let her through. 15:01:22 It's like hitting a wall when she tries. 15:01:29 Like Spectra, she has basic powers. 15:01:35 Nothing too special other than misery. 15:01:55 She can float, she has good strength, and she can shoot plasma-ish beams from her flippers. 15:02:07 Going through walls and generic ghost stuff follow. 15:02:12 She can't possess, though. 15:02:32 Besides, she likely wouldn;t 15:02:34 In a twist of irony, the Wall judged that she's too vain to take the form of an "inferior looking being". 15:02:47 she wouldn't want to be someone else, she wants to be herself 15:02:51 Right! 15:03:23 So, Spectra/Glory eventually learns that causing misery not only makes her feel better, but increases her power 15:03:43 She was surprised one day, after taunting a large amount of ghosts AND Kwiksilver... 15:03:49 ...that she was let through the portal. 15:03:54 A portal, pardon. 15:04:08 But she needs to keep feeding, otherwise... 15:04:12 She exited through the Spect Entryway and came across Daniel. She mocked him. 15:04:15 She gets sucked back in. 15:04:26 Daniel, being the age he is, was easily mocked. 15:04:36 (Daniel being partially a spirit, could see her.) 15:05:04 She learned quickly that her misery reserves was like gasoliene. 15:05:05 Thus Danny can be easily used to sustain herself before moving on to being pastures? 15:05:26 *better pastures 15:05:27 Yes. Daniel was too saddened by her cruel insults to fight her. 15:05:37 She's far meaner in mocking than Mabel. 15:05:58 But Mabel is awesome 15:05:59 She was surprised to notice that only Daniel could see her. 15:06:03 Yes, Mabel is. 15:06:14 She learns that mortals can't see or hear her. 15:06:26 So, she makes misery in a different fashion. 15:06:34 Mock mabel? Oh gosh, that'd be the insult war 15:06:46 Opening doors in faces, knocking over paint, stealing stuff, etc. 15:06:57 Ruining days, flattening tires... 15:07:06 She is corpeal tough? 15:07:10 What? 15:07:32 ........... 15:07:46 as in 15:07:51 can manipulate objects? 15:08:01 Oh. Yes, she can pick up, move, and take items. 15:08:09 Ahh... 15:08:11 She can't speak or be seen, though. 15:08:20 She also can't possess. 15:08:33 If she was to take your keyboard, you'd see a floating keyboard. 15:08:50 That's about all she can do in the mortal world. 15:08:50 OK then. 15:09:01 However, this is plenty enough to keep her misery reserves full. 15:09:05 So computers could be a way she could mock though. 15:09:13 Actually insulting them through the tubes 15:09:18 If she was to ever run completely out, she'd be sucked back into the Ghost Dimension. 15:09:35 Well, she could turn on a computer in a library and mock people online. 15:09:42 She can type on a computer. 15:09:48 Yes. 15:09:52 Now could a motion detector pick her up? 15:09:55 No. 15:10:10 It would only pick up the moving item she's holding. 15:10:11 Not her. 15:10:18 Automatic doors? 15:10:20 No. 15:10:30 In fact, that's a weakness. 15:10:36 She can pass through those. 15:10:39 cameras also can't see her though 15:10:41 No. 15:10:45 They can't. 15:10:51 but can the object she's holding phase through with her 15:10:53 Ghost detectors can, though. 15:10:59 Right. She doesn't have that power,. 15:11:13 Ironically, though, most every ghost can phase items they are actually touching, even Daniel. 15:11:28 Even the weakest. It's a basic power she lacks. 15:11:45 So she can't easily steal things from people then. 15:11:53 If she's holding something, she has to open the door to take the item with her. 15:12:05 Otherwise, she'd go through the door and the item would stay behind. 15:12:11 It would hit the door and drop. 15:12:29 Right. 15:12:56 Now anything else we should touch apon? 15:12:59 Now, as for the Key. 15:13:13 Spectra/Glory wants to find a special application. 15:13:23 We'll call it the Form. 15:13:28 Preferably going past mandy maybe? 15:13:36 It's three pages of forms that could be filled out by Mandy... 15:13:43 ...to re-apply for a Ghost Pass. 15:13:58 Unfortunately, Mandy isn't going to do it. 15:14:11 So maybe she might have to find mandy hard enough emotionally? 15:14:20 Mandy doesn't have emotions. 15:14:26 That's the problem. 15:14:39 wow I never thought this conversation could go this far. 15:14:46 seeeeeee 15:14:54 If she had the Form, it would have to be signed by the appropriate authority. 15:14:55 That 15:15:06 That's someone like Mandy or a Master excluding Benny. 15:15:15 Or Keith. 15:15:25 Benny and Keith can't authorize a Ghost Pass for obvious reasons. 15:15:39 one sec 15:15:45 Benny because he's too corrupt (Mandy was made for that actual reason) and Keith because he's easily scared and would do it. 15:15:48 this convo's been going on for ages 15:15:52 NO SWEARING. 15:15:57 =-= EternalMagma was booted from #wikia-CPFW by YOU (EternalMagma) 15:16:51 ... 15:17:03 =-= TurtleShroom has changed the topic to ``Club Penguin Fanon Wiki | http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com | This is the official IRC channel for the CPFW. Please use it: prizm and Akbaboy get lonely | COC: http://bit.ly/aYYJt6 | By using this IRC console, you agree to be bound by all rules governing the CPFW. | NO SWEARING. If it's not allowed on the CPFW, it isn't here, either.'' 15:17:08 -->| EternalMagma (5c045e19@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.4.94.25) has joined #wikia-CPFW 15:17:09 All righty then. 15:17:19 =-= Mode #wikia-CPFW +o EternalMagma by ChanServ 15:17:31 Zone has said worse things. 15:17:38 I know, but that's no excuse. 15:17:43 besides I was believing you can say anything here. 15:17:46 MM, you should no better than to swear here. 15:17:46 I normally say anything. 15:17:53 Now anyways 15:17:54 Pardon, "know". 15:17:57 that isn't usually something I count as a swear. 15:18:01 Well, it is. 15:18:13 I don't consider "bonk" a swear, but in Europe, it is. 15:18:14 in north america 15:18:15 it's weird how we can't say that but we can say "big balls" on the fanon. 15:18:19 aka rest of the world 15:18:28 because it's not 15:18:30 "Big Balls" is a game show joke. 15:18:41 Besides, it's been exempted for ages. 15:18:45 then why can we say crap? 15:18:46 also british wipeout is meh 15:18:48 That's the pun. 15:18:52 crap isn't a swear 15:18:54 yup it is. 15:18:59 It's not a swear word in my family's book. 15:19:05 It's our worst one, though. 15:19:05 well it's so darned mild 15:19:18 We say "crap" when you would swear. 15:19:31 My father has one word higher, and it IS a swear in our book. 15:19:32 Your family book isn't the fanon's family book though.. 15:19:39 why do you base the wiki off of your life? 15:19:41 When he says it, he MEANS SERIOUS ANGER. 15:19:44 well TS is basically the profanity bar 15:19:51 if it's a swear, it's there 15:19:56 And plus it's rather strict 15:19:59 Our family refers to it as the "P-word". 15:20:07 much like our soon-to-be high scghool english teacher. 15:20:15 once again, your family. 15:20:26 maybe it's why you were considered dictator in the first place. 15:20:35 if it isn't your opinion it doesn't exist. 15:20:38 MM, my family's definitions of swears are the CPFW's because I'm the strictist. 15:20:50 litmus test basically 15:20:55 now stop getting off-topic 15:20:59 If you had harder swear codes, you'd probably be the binding one. 15:21:03 and let's get to what we were doing 15:21:07 Exactly, ZW. 15:21:10 Okay, back to the key. 15:21:15 ugh I'm wasting my time here. 15:21:20 Mandy hates to re-file anything. 15:21:20 Just don't kick me at the slightest thing. 15:21:25 EternalMagma: even though you're cool, be any more pestering and I'll kick you agauub 15:21:38 She hates redundancy? 15:21:46 No, she's too proud to admit error. 15:21:47 prizm: as I recalled I am also an op. 15:22:08 She has locked up all of the applications for re-file in an unknown BOF warehouse. 15:22:12 Somewhere in Antarctica. 15:22:20 'So she doesn't even have to look at it." 15:22:27 or within the fourth wall boundary 15:22:30 THAT is what Glory/Specter seeks. 15:22:57 No, Mandy doesn't want to be near it. So she dumps it on a CPFW world warehouse. 15:23:03 Spectra/Glory would likely try to get in, take the paper, and make her try to file it by remembering it 15:23:09 Right. 15:23:16 She WOULD... 15:23:21 \...-but Mandy planned ahead. 15:23:31 Naturally, a warehouse storing ghost stuff... 15:23:35 ...is impervious to ghosts. 15:23:51 Makes sense, does it not? :) 15:24:05 oviously 15:24:16 Now, Spectra/Glory wants the file, and she'll try most anything to get in. 15:24:22 but if she got, it'd be heckish getting it out as she has to get the paper out without phasing it 15:24:30 Right/ 15:24:41 Plus, the warehouse travels monthly. 15:24:50 It's never in the same place for more than thirty days. 15:25:16 It'll be there for a month, then somewhere else. 15:25:36 If she DOES get the file, and get out... 15:25:41 ...that's only half her quest. 15:25:50 She also needs someone with the authority to sign the line. 15:26:06 like the masters? 15:26:08 the wall? 15:26:10 Only McFlapp, Billybob, and DJ X can sign that, along with Mandy and the Board. 15:26:12 or even mandy? 15:26:31 Death is a delicate subject to only be held by the highest of creatures. 15:26:32 Couldn't get one of the masters to do her bidding? 15:26:34 Yes. 15:26:40 ...-but remember, she can't possess. 15:26:46 Or phase items, only herself. 15:27:01 The security cameras WILL notice doors opening themselves. 15:27:10 But she can try to communicate using various devices 15:27:22 ...-and since the BOF is not the GD, she also has that pesky misery fuel to worry about. 15:27:33 but our parody couldn't trigger autoatic doors 15:27:37 didn't appear on cameras 15:27:41 Right. She can only pass through them. 15:27:47 and could just phase right through 15:27:52 If she's not holding anything, she can. 15:27:57 but she could get themasters to get the files 15:28:03 ...-but if she's carrying something, she has to open it. 15:28:10 by anipulating them with their own devices? 15:28:11 The Masters can see Spectra/Glory. 15:28:26 The Masters' devices are encrypted so only they and certain creatures can use it. 15:28:56 If Spectra/Glory tried to play the organ, she'd be shocked and an alarm would go off. Yes, the Organ can shock ghosts, too. 15:29:15 Many BOF employees have the FW power to see her as well. 15:29:38 So, that's what makes the form so difficult to get. 15:30:05 Spectra/Glory is either in the GD or trying to nab the form, or making others miserable. 15:30:22 Daniel Specter and our Buffy fellow both put a stop to her attempts now and then. 15:30:26 ... 15:30:27 OK then 15:30:34 ...-and that 15:30:35 sorry I have to brb for a minute or two 15:30:39 ...-and that's about it. 15:30:49 We can write the article now! :D 15:30:49 I'm still here though, and my client is logging what you say so I can read it. 15:30:53 Yay! 15:30:55 we need a name though 15:30:57 My client logs too. :) 15:30:59 Hmm..... 15:31:14 That's going to be tough. 15:31:27 Oh, I've got it! Her first name should be a woman you don't like in RL. 15:31:47 (Spectra's first name is Penelope.) 15:32:45 ZW, are you gone? 15:32:50 kinda 15:32:57 If so, I'm off to entertain myself with other things. 15:33:03 I'll save the log for you. :) 15:33:05 I'm doing other things and occasionally checking here 15:33:08 Have a glorious day. 15:33:10 :D 15:33:23 ERROR Connection to irc://freenode/ (irc://irc.freenode.net/) reset. [Helpmore information about this error onlineconnection.reset] 15:33:43 INFO Connecting to irc://freenode/ (irc://irc.freenode.net/)… [Cancelconnecting to freenodecancel] 15:33:44 *** Looking up your hostname... 15:33:44 *** Checking Ident 15:33:44 *** Found your hostname 15:33:58 *** No Ident response 15:33:58 The nickname ``TurtleShroom'' is already in use, trying ``TurtleShroom_''. 15:33:59 5 unknown connection(s) 15:33:59 =-= User mode for TurtleShroom_ is now +i 15:34:02 Unknown MODE flag 15:34:04 -->| YOU (TurtleShroom_) have joined #wikia-CPFW 15:34:04 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW is ``Club Penguin Fanon Wiki | http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com | This is the official IRC channel for the CPFW. Please use it: prizm and Akbaboy get lonely | COC: http://bit.ly/aYYJt6 | By using this IRC console, you agree to be bound by all rules governing the CPFW. | NO SWEARING. If it's not allowed on the CPFW, it isn't here, either.'' 15:34:04 =-= Topic for #wikia-CPFW was set by TurtleShroom!~TurtleShr@unaffiliated/turtleshroom on Monday, October 18, 2010 3:17:00 PM 15:34:13 *NickServ* �TurtleShroom_� is not a registered nickname. 15:35:12 -->| lawlman (183d33e4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.61.51.228) has joined #wikia-CPFW 15:35:37 16:32 <@TurtleShroom> ZW, are you gone? 15:35:38 16:32 <@prizm> kinda 15:35:38 16:33 <@prizm> I'm doing other things and occasionally checking here 15:35:38 16:33 <@prizm> Also I don't know of any women I'm actually familar with :/ 15:35:38 16:33 <@prizm> did you expect a nerd to know women :P 15:35:40 16:33 <@prizm> know of anyone you dislike? 15:35:42 16:33 -!- TurtleShroom_ ~TurtleShr@99-157-108-248.lightspeed.tukrga.sbcglobal.net has joined #wikia-CPFW 15:36:07 Not really. 15:36:30 TS: tip 15:36:37 do /ns ghost 15:36:45 that will get rid of the dead clone 15:37:05 yeah, it will 15:37:38 |<-- TurtleShroom has left freenode (Ping timeout: 276 seconds) 15:37:44 =-= YOU are now known as TurtleShroom 15:37:45 *NickServ* This nickname is registered. Please choose a different nickname, or identify via �/msg NickServ identify �. There ya go, shawty. :D --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) All rise, for the Guitar of Liberty! † † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom|This goes out to all the Serbians- and also the ladies -but mostly the Serbians.]] ―– ―――― 19:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Heh heh. I said "shawty". :) Money Change of plan, I'll put in money for CPW on Friday or Saturday (my time) Depending on how I'm feeling, I'll put either $50 or $100 into their dontations box. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 05:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Please do not edit this old wiki anymore Could you give me import powers? I can't really do anything. I have the same username. Thanks. --Chub 777 was here!Talk to MAH 10:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC)